Mots et malentendus
by Mary02
Summary: Petit OS -renommé- déjanté m'étant passé par la tête mettant en scène quatre personnages de Twilight. Entre confusions et phrases tordues à double sens, un couple frustré et l'autre déjanté, laissez vous tenter juste pour décompresser... AH Em/Ro-Ed/Be
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à vous!**

**One-shot ou ce que donne un cerveau ennuyé et déjanté lors de la traversée des autoroutes espagnoles. **

**Ce n'est qu'un tout petit truc qui m'est passé par l'esprit… :D**

**Merci à Anzele42100 et son soutient! **

**Je ne posterais certainement pas un chapitre de mes fics avant mon retour. **

**Je sais c'est long mais bon… l'inspiration revient certainement petit à petit mais j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de mes vacances et un tant soit peu. **

**Bref, j'espère que ce petit écrit vous plaira et qu'il vous amusera autant que j'ai prit plaisir à l'écrire! :D**

**Bonne lecture!**

…

**..**

**.**

_Le Scrabble_

.

.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Emmett! S'écria Rosalie.

Je n'avais dans ce cas là, rien à répliquer. Ne pas plaisanter, ne pas émettre un seul son et encore moins bouger tant qu'elle ne n'aurait pas fini… ou je risquais des représailles.

Rose et moi avions décidés de partir en vacances au Mexique cette année. Le seul problème est que l'un de nos pneus avait crevé et que celui de secours l'était aussi. Il y a deux semaines j'avais fait du hors piste en pleine forêt et c'est là que mon pneu avait été perforé par un simple caillou. Tout ça pour dire que je ne l'avais pas changé avant de partir d'où l'énervement de Rose aujourd'hui. Elle avait raison d'ailleurs, je n'avais rien à dire, tout était de ma faute.

- Si tu t'étais occupé de ce remplacer ce pneu comme je te l'avais dit, on ne serait pas coincés dans ce village complètement paumé! Mais non, au lieu de ça, t'as préféré rejoindre Alec pour votre partie de foot du samedi et tu n'y as plus pensé, comme d'habitude! Et maintenant, on va devoir dormir dans un motel aux règles d'hygiènes plus que douteuses et quasiment en ruines!

Je m'écrase, voutant les épaules face au courroux sans précédant de la femme de mon cœur. Elle était vraiment remontée contre moi mais je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas me résister. Elle m'aime autant que je l'aime et nous ne restons jamais fâchés l'un envers l'autre trop longtemps. Une fois que les reproches sont sortis, nous en ressortons toujours plus amoureux au possible.

Je m'avance donc vers elle, l'enveloppant dans mes bras. Elle se tend.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, chuchotais-je à son oreille. Je sais que ça ne changera rien à la situation mais je tenais à ce que tu le saches. Mais on est en vacances, non? Et on a de la chance dans notre malheur. Même si c'est un coin paumé, on a un endroit où dormir au chaud durant la nuit. Tu ne penses pas que ça fera quelque chose en plus à raconter à nos petits enfants plus tard?

Elle s'était détendue au fur et à mesure dans mes bras.

- Tu as raisons, seulement, je déteste les voyages trop longs, la fatigue s'accumule et je sais que je peux devenir exécrable, je suis désolée.

- Tu sais que je t'aime? M'enquis-je doucement.

- Pas autant que je t'aime, me murmura-t-elle contre le torse.

Je lui déposais un baiser sur le sommet du crâne et la serrais plus fort contre moi.

.

Je devais avouer qu'elle avait raison. L'endroit était assez pittoresque et miteux certes mais c'était le seul et unique motel du village et dans les 50km aux alentours.

Nous traversâmes la rue et dinâmes tranquillement dans le restaurant face au motel. Un couple pas plus vieux que nous s'était installé dans une table près de la notre. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser, se faire du pied sous la table. Durant un moment j'ai cru que la jeune femme était devenue unijambiste mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas.

L'homme devait faire un mètre quatre-vingt, cheveux bronze et aux yeux vert émeraude. Comparé à moi on aurait dit une fillette, mais il portait des vêtements qui laissaient croire qu'il n'était pas aussi frêle que cela. Le pied de la jeune femme était toujours innocemment calé entre les cuisses de ce dernier.

La jeune femme mesurait à peine un mètre soixante dix, brune aux yeux marrons et rieurs, elle se délectait visiblement de la torture physique qu'elle administrait à son mari; aux vues de la bague qu'ils portaient tous deux. Je ne sais pas si ça avait été fait exprès mais durant tout le repas ils ne cessaient de s'envoyer des regards doux et langoureux. J'étais pareil avec Rose et je crois qu'une certaine compétition s'était installée entre nos deux tables. A celui qui irait le plus loin pour faire craquer son conjoint et son couple par la même occasion.

Les habitants de cette petite bourgade, d'ailleurs très croyants ne cessaient de nous envoyer des regards réprobateurs et gênés. A vrai dire, plus aucun serveur ne venait sauf sur demande. Leur conversation était toujours plus ou moins basse et nous arrivions à comprendre approximativement de quoi ils parlaient. Ils venaient d'avoir leurs desserts lorsque l'homme, Edward, se pencha vers la femme, Bella et lui dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu vas voir ce que je vais te mettre ce soir, tu ne vas même plus être capable de te relever.

La dite Bella rougit comme pas permit alors qu'elle enroulait sensuellement la cuillère encore recouverte de mousse avec sa langue en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir Edward, tu avais déjà promit de me _défoncer _la dernière fois et j'attends toujours de voir ce que ça va donner…

Rosalie et moi les quittâmes alors qu'il souriait, visiblement amusé.

- Rassure-moi, dit Rosalie en se lovant un peu plus entre mes bras alors que nous traversions la rue, on a jamais été comme ça même au début de notre relation, hein?

- Je crois qu'on ne faisait pas autant de sous entendus qu'eux et surtout ils étaient un peu plus…

Je cherchais mon mot.

- Subtils? Finit-elle en m'embrassant la joue.

- Exactement, souris-je en capturant ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte de notre chambre de fortune.

Je nous y fis pénétrer alors que je l'embrassais. Ses mains parcouraient mon dos, passant sous ma chemise alors que je lui enlevais toutes ces couches superficielles. Ses doux gémissements emplissaient la pièce, raisonnant à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Je nous emmenais jusqu'au lit où elle se mit à califourchon sur moi. Nous n'étions plus qu'en sous vêtements et j'en profitais pour prendre en coupe ses fesses, accentuant l'ondulation contre mon membre. Cette infernale friction entre nos deux corps faisaient augmenter la pression et la tension dans la pièce. Nos lèvres se retrouvaient à intervalles réguliers lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas sur mon cou ou mon torse. Je passais mes mains dans son dos, dégrafant son soutient gorge et libérant ainsi Sa magnifique poitrine. J'en pris un en bouche, le mordillant de mes dents, le léchant de ma langue alors que ma main s'occupait de l'autre, le pinçant et tirant gentiment son mamelon.

Elle gémit dans ma bouche alors que j'inversais nos positions. Je moulais mon corps au sien, appréciant de sentir ses seins pointés vers moi contre mon torse. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches alors que j'alternais pression légère et plus poussée contre son centre. Elle gémit, m'agrippant les cheveux avec envie pour ramener mon visage, ma bouche, mes lèvres vers les siennes. Nos bouches se dévorèrent avec envie et férocité.

Je relâchais ses lèvres et descendis, parsemant son corps de baisers, léchant sa peau au goût de caramel. Atteignant son boxer, elle souleva ses magnifiques fesses rebondies pour m'aider à lui enlever son vêtement. Je la fis écarter ses cuisses au maximum, les soutenant de mes deux mains; j'emmenais mes lèvres en son centre gonflé de plaisir et y déposais un baiser. Je le mordillais, le suçais et l'aspirais avec envie, récoltant par la même le fruit de son excitation. Je n'ai jusque là jamais goûté de jus aussi bon. Et c'était seulement à moi, c'était seulement moi qui déclenchait ça en elle; tout comme elle était la seule qui me faisait bander comme pas permit.

Elle gigota sur le lit, serrant de ses doigts les draps de fortune sur le lit; ses hanches bougeaient contre ma bouche dans le désir d'en avoir encore plus. Elle gémit puis hurla sa jouissance, lorsqu'après un dernier coup de langue dans son entrée, ses muscles se resserrèrent autour de moi. Je remontais vers elle après m'être abreuvé se son suc et l'embrassais avec passion, amour et dévotion. Mon membre palpitait contre sa cuisse alors qu'elle échangeait nos positions. Sa petite chatte encore humide se frotta contre mon boxer, me faisant grogner.

Elle déposait des baisers sur mon torse lorsque l'on entendit un coup sur la porte. Nous nous stoppâmes immédiatement et regardâmes la dite porte.

« Mais non, tu t'es trompé de chambre, dit une voix féminine que je reconnue comme celle de Bella. »

« Ah ouai, c'est celle d'à côté, lui répondit Edward. J'espère qu'on ne les a pas réveillés, dit-il plus doucement. »

« Aux gémissements qu'on entendait, ils ne dormaient pas, souffla Bella comme une évidence. »

« J'oublie que le standardiste nous avait dit que les murs étaient aussi fins qu'une feuille de papier ici. J'espère que tu sauras te contenir cette fois-ci sinon les pauvres, vont se faire des idées, rit-il. »

« Franchement Edward, comment veux-tu que je le fasse? Tu sais mieux que moi que c'est impossible, surtout avec toi, lui répondit-elle. »

Rosalie et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet. Si eux aussi s'y mettaient, ça n'allait pas aller. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement rentrer dans leur chambre et s'endormir? Leur porte de chambre claqua. Rosalie reprit son assaut sur mon corps, faisant de nouveau monter la pression et l'ambiance électrique de la pièce.

Ambiance qui retomba tout aussi rapidement lorsque les voix de nos voisins se firent entendre.

« T'es sure que tu veux jouer? S'enquit Edward. Parce que tu vas perdre comme à chaque fois mon petit agneau. »

« Mais vas-y, prends moi pour plus fragile que je ne le suis, saches que j'ai subit des assauts bien pire que les tiens, mon petit! »

« Petit? Non mais tu te moques de moi en plus! Je ne suis pas « petit » et tu le vois bien par toi-même! »

« Ah! »

Le cri de Bella retentit dans notre chambre comme si nous étions dans la leur. Une vrai feuille de papier ce mur. J'essayais de ne pas m'en soucier et me concentrais sur la sensation du mordillement de mon oreille par Rosalie. Nos tourtereaux semblaient s'être calmés et ça n'en était pas plus mal.

« A toi de choisir, dit Bella. »

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Rosalie glissait sa dangereusement sa main vers mon boxer.

« SODOMIE? Hurla Bella. Non mais tu veux ma mort? La dernière fois que tu m'as fait ce coup là je n'ai pas pu me relever! Surtout que ça ne compte pas une fois mais deux!

« Fallait pas t'engager ma chérie, rit Edward. Maintenant tu assumes les conséquences, continua-t-il. »

Bien malgré moi des images de Bella et Edward me vinrent en mémoire. Je secouais la tête pour les chasser alors que Rosalie se plaçait près de moi sur le lit.

- On y arrivera jamais avec eux à côté, soupira-t-elle tristement. Autant se rendre à l'évidence.

- Mais non, agonisais-je. Je ne veux pas avoir les couilles bleues par leur faute! Marmonnais-je.

Elle rit et son souffle percuta ma peau, faisant frémir mon membre.

- Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard, me dit-elle.

- S'il te plait Rose, grondais-je à l'article de la mort. Tu veux me tuer c'est ça? Avoue-le au moins! Déjà que je dois faire ceinture à cause d'eux…

Des rires venant de la pièce d'à côté se firent entendre. Ils n'avaient pas pu entendre ce que j'avais dit j'en étais sur.

« Arrêtes de prendre ton temps, vas plus vite, j'en peux plus d'attendre! Cria Bella. Ah! Laissa-t-elle échapper dans une douce complainte. Enfin! »

« Je ne suis pas long, tout est pensé pour te déstabiliser le moment venu, ma chère! Rit-il. »

- Au moins y'en a un qui prennent leur pied, marmonnais-je.

« Saches mon chère, exagéra Bella exaspérée, que la lenteur ne me déstabilise pas, mais m'ennuie. Je vais finir par trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te remplacer si ça continue. »

« Vas voir ailleurs si tu le souhaites… »

« Ce sera toujours mieux que ton rythme désespérément lent, soupira-t-elle. »

Cette fille lui demande de le prendre plus fort et lui il parlotte? Putain! C'est quoi ce gars?

« Je vais t'en mettre tellement que tu ne pourras plus te relever! »

« Des paroles toujours des paroles, chantonna-t-elle. »

Rosalie et moi nous regardâmes les yeux ronds. Nos amis disaient de nous que nous étions de chauds lapins mais s'ils étaient en leur présence, ils ne diraient plus ce genre de choses. On a trouvé encore plus obsédé que nous. Malheureusement, ils ne nous croiront pas.

- Je vais tenter de dormir un peu, soupira Rosalie en me faisant dos.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, j'entendais le lit grincer, des soupirs, des cris de frustrations… Et moi, durant tout ce temps, j'étais là comme un con allongé sur le dos, les bras contre le corps alors que Rosalie dormait de son côté du lit. Un vrai vieux couple ma parole! Je soupirais de frustration et donnais un coup dans le matelas.

« A ton tour de choisir, s'enquit Edward. »

Elle mit quelques secondes à réfléchir, puisqu'il y eut un silence.

« J'ai trouvé! S'écria-t-elle. »

Au son de sa voix, je n'attendais rien de bon.

« Domination? Reprit Edward. Oh non, ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire. La dernière fois tu m'as eu et j'en garde encore un goût amer en bouche aujourd'hui! »

« Devrais-je te rappeler la dernière fois où tu m'as achevé avec un simple fouet? Ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton. »

Non mais ils sont complètement malades ma parole! Sodomie, domination, fouet… Bon, j'avoue qu'avec Rosie on a déjà essayés mais m'imaginer deux inconnus dans la chambre jouxtant la mienne en parler ou le pratiquer alors que par leur faute je fais ceinture ce soir, c'est dur… vraiment très dur…

« Mais bien sur, parce que tu penses que tu n'es pas mieux? Avec Jasper -il y a une semaine- et son touché « anal ». Si tu ne lui avais pas soufflé, jamais je ne me serais fait prendre comme ça! Rétorqua Edward. Ca m'est resté en travers de la gorge parce que j'ai du le supplier de me reprendre. »

Putain j'y crois pas mais c'est réellement quoi ce mec? Ce couple même! Il est marié avec une femme qui demande à autre mec de faire un touché anal à son mari et il accepte ce con! Et en plus il en redemande! Mais dans quoi je suis tombé!

On n'a vraiment pas eu de chance cette fois-ci. Ce sont des cas, il n'y a pas d'autre solution! Je suis ouvert d'esprit mais y'a des limites quand même! Il s'est fait prendre par un autre mec devant elle et elle l'a accepté, elle l'a demandé, merde!

« Surtout que toi et Alice n'étiez pas en reste si je me souviens bien; vous vous amusiez toutes les deux de votre côté! Reprit-il plus fort. »

Rosalie sursauta. Elle se retourna vers moi, un air entre la panique, le dégoût et la surprise sur le visage. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis sous le choc de ce que nous venions d'entendre. Finalement c'étais pire que ce que je pensais. Ce sont de vrais malades! Pendant que lui se faisait prendre, sa femme « copinait » avec la femme de l'autre. Et tout ça dans la même pièce apparemment, sous leurs yeux…

Jamais je n'accepterais de partager ou de voir ma Rosie touchée par un autre homme ou une autre femme. Elle était à moi, merde! Je m'étais marié avec elle en promettant que je serais le seul à la toucher et qu'elle se dévouerait à moi et inversement pour le reste de notre vie et c'est ce que je continuerais à faire… contrairement à l'autre.

- Mais sur quoi on est tombés? Balbutia-t-elle. C'est quoi ces gens?

- Des cas assurément, répondis-je aussi bas qu'elle. Tu crois que ça changerait quelque chose si je donnais un coup contre le mur en leur demandant de se calmer?

- Ca ne servira à rien, j'en suis sure, souffla-t-elle.

- Sur quoi on est tombés, soupirais-je tragiquement.

Nous finîmes par retomber dans un silence rempli de tensions. Nos deux tourtereaux continuaient.

« Et quand Jane et Démétri nous ont rejoints et nous ont aidés tu n'as pas dit non, non plus! Reprit Edward. »

« Je te laisse prendre la main Edward, soupira Bella. »

« Quoi, non! Répondit-il avec force. Toi tu prends la main, c'est à ton tour! »

« D'accord, soupira Bella. »

« Ah! C'est comme ça que j'aime te voir… complètement à ma merci… Une petite mise en bouche peut-être? Je vais tellement t'en mettre que tu ne vas pas pouvoir te relever! »

Et maintenant il a droit à une fellation!

« Chose que j'aurais pu avoir moi aussi! Pensais-je mauvais. »

Le lit commença à grincer comme si on sautait dessus à intervalles réguliers, on entendit des bruits de pas rapides, le lit grinça à nouveau puis tapa contre le mur à plusieurs reprises. Ces actions furent ponctuées par des « Non Edward, pas ça! », « Ah! », « Mais non, tu te trompes, pas ici! Non! », « Plus vite », Oh! », « Tu me fais mal! », « Moins vite! », « Oui! »… des rires, des gémissements et quelques grognements…

- On ne serait pas ici si tu avais changé ce pneu de secours! Chuchota-t-elle énervée. Pas plus qu'on aurait à supporter les mœurs de ce putain de couple!

Au moins ils prenaient leur pied!

Un véritable vieux couple… C'est ce que nous fumes le reste de la nuit avec Rosalie.

Et je pouvais affirmer une chose: je connaissais par cœur chaque fissure et chaque tache de moisi de la chambre.

.

.

Après une nuit blanche et s'être assurés que nos voisins étaient sortis avant nous, nous décidâmes de sortir prendre notre petit déjeuné. Nous fîmes quelques courses à la station service et Rosalie en profita pour aller aux toilettes.

Je chargeais la voiture dont la roue avait été, par miracle, changée hier soir, lorsque deux personnes qui nous connaissions bien pour les avoir entendus gémir toute la nuit, s'approchaient de la Volvo grise stationnée à une place de la notre, avec leurs valises.

- Je vais en avoir pour deux semaines avant que ces bleus ne disparaissent, soupira Bella.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas autant bouger, dit-il rieur.

- Si tu n'avais pas eu envie de me chatouiller à deux heures du matin, ça ne serait jamais arrivé! Dit-elle mauvaise.

Son expression changea subitement.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai encore battu! Rit Bella.

Je fus confus par cette simple phrase.

« De quoi diable parlait-elle? Pensais-je. »

- C'est bon j'ai compris, grommela Edward, mauvais.

Rosalie revint à cet instant.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave chéri, tu te rattraperas la prochaine fois, sourit Bella.

- La prochaine fois? Parce que tu veux qu'il y ait une prochaine fois? Moi non! Dit-il avec ferveur.

- Ne sois pas si mauvais, jubila-t-elle en lui caressant le bras.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme? Tu m'as battu avec un seul mot compte triple alors que j'avais une avance considérable!

Bella rit alors que mon esprit embrumé s'éclaircissait.

- J'arriverais jamais à avaler ton compte triple. Mais le pire ce n'est pas vraiment ça, c'est surtout le mot que t'as utilisé! Pigeon! C'était pigeon! Tu m'as battu avec ça, quoi!

Il entra alors dans la voiture, furibond, alors que Bella riait toujours. Ils démarrèrent et partirent alors que Rosalie et moi nous regardâmes gênés, surpris et pétrifiés. La nuit dernière n'avait été qu'une partie de Scrabble.

Sur ce coup là, j'avoue que ça avait été nous les pigeons.

Je ne savais pas non plus qu'une partie de Scrabble pouvait être aussi intense.

Une chose était sûre, je ne verrais plus jamais le Scrabble de la même manière.

**.**

**..**

…

**S'il vous plait une petite review pour me faire plaisir et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**Bises. **

**Mary. **


	2. Remerciements

**Je vous remercie de toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes.**

**.**

**Aux inscrites:**

**.**

Djianara

Grazie

aureliejeux81

BYBYCHEEE

4ever Jack

lapiaf8

MaxAttaque

katner

crystal d'avalon

hp-drago

gistrel

**.**

**Aux non-inscrites:**

**.**

Titine: Mdr! Je dois dire que pour le mot de la fin j'ai eu un doute mais bon, ça collait bien! :D Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

**.**

Arlette: Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

**.**

coquette-pomme: Mdr! Crois bien que moi c'est la même chose et ce, bien avant que j'ai écrit cet OS. Merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

**.**

Marion: merci de ta review. Bises. Mary.

**.**

**A bientôt!**

**Bises.**

**Mary.**


End file.
